Addicts and Hypocirtes
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: L and Light enjoy a snack, a fight, a kiss, and a conversation. Matsuda decides to get into therapy. Really lame summary, sorry. Short Oneshoty type thing: Rated T for slight Yaoi and LxLight implied.


This is a story I wrote with Emmy at 4:31 in the morning. Yeah, it might not make much sense but we're proud of it none the less. It's a silly but sweet little thing that takes place just before L dies.

I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story: if I did, I wouldn't have to chain L up in the basement to keep him with me.

(I LOVE YOU L! 3)

L: O.O not again!

If you want L to be freed, please review! xD – A Giftless Princess

**Addicts and Hypocrites:**

They sat staring at each other silently, one eating cake, one eating potatoes chips. The man with the chips looked up at the man devouring the cake with an expression that screamed disgust.

"Addict."

L looked up from his cake at the sound of Light's voice.

"What?"

"You are an addict."

L shrugged and offered no response. Light, frustrated, went back to munching his potato chips in a dramatic fashion.

"Hypocrite."

Light froze half way through his head-turning munching.

"What?"

"You are a hypocrite."

The two boys glared at each other. If looks could kill, both Kira and the great L would be dead.

"Insomniac." Light offered as a retort.

"Yes, I am." L frowned "Narcissist."

Light went red instantly but decided to play it as cool as he could:

"Damn straight." He pushed.

If looks had that affect I mentioned early, then the two would both be engulfed in flames! Ratio was positively seething and L was looking more venomous by the minute.

"Glutton."

"Womanizer."

"Anti-Social."

"Perfectionist."

"Panda bitch!"

"Kira!"

No one remembers who started the fight, only that it was started. As the two lay gasping for air after several vicious attacks: Light nursing a distorted and painful wrist, L licking the blood off his face gingerly; Light said something he would regret:  
"Homo-phobic!"

L looked at him questioningly.

"I am not a homo-phob, Light-kun."

"You are too!"

"Am not and I'll prove it." Light scoffed at his words.

But before Light could respond, L's lips crashed against his own.

"L!" Light said breaking away, enraged.

"Yes?" He responded in innocence.

"YOU JUST KISSED ME!"

"I did."

"WHY?"

"Because I'm not homophobic."

"But-"Light started.

"Light-kun seemed to enjoy it, did he not?"

He went red as a beet again.

"Gay."

"You are too, Ryuuzaki!"

"….yes, I am." L repeated.

"I love you, L, you know?"

"As I love you, Kira."

"I'm not Ki-"

"Shut up."

Matsuda chose then to check the video cameras and saw the two investigators making out passionately. It was at that point in time, that Matsuda decided to go to therapy.

The two men broke apart gasping for air for a completely different reason than they were a moment before. Another awkward moment passed, both young men wanting to love each other more but both resisting because they knew how wrong it would be. Just because they knew it was wrong didn't make it any easier to resist. They turned back to their recently abandoned food of choice: a half eaten piece of cake for one, and meager amount of potato chips for the other.

'_Munch.'_ The man with the cake began to devour it once more from behind raven locks.

'_Crunch.'_ The man with the potato chips dug into his bag, his chocolate eyes never breaking contact from the onyx ones across from him.

No matter what would happen to the two of them, which was sure to be ill-fated, it didn't matter. At the end of the day there was no Kira, no L, no evidence or theories or Death Notes, nor was there the tension they felt. All that was really there was a man who was eating cake and another who was eating potato chips.

Light was brooding slightly at the prospect of L dying soon. He would miss his panda lover, friend, and enemy. L had been and always would be his equal.

"Addict." L said smiling.

Light looked up and smiled too. He would miss that. And for some reason he laughed thinking that some things would never change, but he knew in his heart they would.

"Hypocrite." Light quoted L from earlier.

Both men understood each other and for a moment, all was forgiven. And that made all the difference.

Wasn't that sorta good? Eh, not my best but still pretty fun to write! Thanks again Emmy! Hope you guys liked it: please review! xD- A Giftless-Princess


End file.
